Juegos de seduccion
by robinchwan
Summary: Si hay algo que todos sabemos es que a la arqueologa de los Mugiwaras le encanta provocar, veremos si el Cirujano de la Muerte cae en su trampa...


**Juegos de seducción**

Sentados en una mesa de un bar de la romántica ciudad de Drerossa se encontraban tomando café cuatro personas: El Cirujano de la muerte Trafalgar Law, La niña demonio Nico Robin,

El Artillero de los Mugiwaras Ussop y el científico Caesar Clown.

Luego de vislumbrar al grupo secreto CP0, y aún faltando tiempo para la entrega del científico, decidieron que no podían quedarse allí.

El disfraz que utilizaban era bastante bueno, pero de todos modos corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Law y Robin decidieron que como faltaba tiempo para la entrega, podían ir a descansar unas horas a una posada.

La morena utilizó sus encantos para averiguar dónde encontrar una sin correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

El camarero le recomendó una posada a muy buen precio y muy cerca de allí.

Caminaron las dos manzanas que los separaban del lugar y Robin no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que tenía un par de ojos grises que no paraban de mirarla y de recorrer su anatomía.

Digamos que eso no le disgustaba, sino que más bien todo lo contrario.

Llegaron a la posada y una hermosa señorita dejo de limarse las uñas para atenderlos, pidieron una habitación para los cuatro, cosa que a la recepcionista le resultó extraño, pero la arqueóloga se encargó de explicarle que solo pasarían allí un par de horas, ya que descansarían, se ducharían y continuarían su viaje.

La joven les entregó la llave y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto interrogativo, cuando los vió subir las escaleras.

Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto, bastante molestos ya por las continuas quejas del científico.

Ingresaron, la habitación estaba en penumbras y se veía bastante cómoda, tenía dos camas, una matrimonial y una más pequeña a un costado, un armario y un cuarto de baño bastante grande.

La morena se asomó por la ventana y corrió las cortinas, luego se sentó en el sillón contiguo a dicha ventana y comenzó a ojear un libro.

Ussop lanzó un bufido y se tumbó en la cama grande.

-Me gustaría dormir un rato—Pero con este tipo no estamos seguros.

-Yo tomaré un baño—dijo Law, ingresando al cuarto de baño.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, yo me encargo de este tipo.

Sin quitar la mirada del libro que leía, un par de manos fleur aparecieron de la nada y sujetaron con las esposas de Kairouseki al respaldo de la misma cama donde dormía plácidamente Ussop, las manos cachetearon las mejillas de Caesar.

-Ahora duérmete—dijo Robin.

El Sichibukai la miró fijamente y entró al cuarto de baño diciendo:

-No paras de sorprenderme Nico Robin.

Unos minutos después tánto el artillero como el científico dormían plácidamente.

La morena se levanto del sillón que ocupaba y buscó en su mochila un conjunto de ropa interior limpia, después de todo ella también necesitaba un baño.

No paso mucho tiempo y Law salió del cuarto de baño con el torso descubierto y vistiendo sólo sus pantalones, se secaba el cabello con una toalla que luego colocó sobre sus hombros.

Miró hacia la cama y sus acompañantes masculinos dormían profundamente, desvió la mirada hacia el sillón junto a la ventana y allí seguía la arqueóloga sumida en su lectura, no pudo evitar recorrer sus largas piernas con la vista y mientras hacía esto, un sonido le llamó la atención.

-Pero que demonios—pensó—Podría jurar que cerré el grifo de la ducha.

Se giró bruscamente a mirar la puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta y pudo ver una densa nube de vapor que salía por la abertura.

Miró nuevamente a su alrededor y vió que sus tres acompañantes seguían en la misma posición.

-Seguramente olvidé cerrar el agua—musitó.

Entró al cuarto de baño y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando al querer cerrar la llave del agua encontrarse con una silueta que se duchaba.

-¿Cómo es posible? estabas leyendo en el cuarto—recordó los poderes de la arqueóloga y sonrió—Me vas a volver loco—dijo en un susurro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No creo que en tu condición de médico te incomode ver a una mujer desnuda .

Trafalgar abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró.

A decir verdad no le incomodaba para nada ver a una mujer desnuda, pero por alguna extraña razón si a ella, esa mujer despertaba en él todos sus deseos ocultos.

Se giró para salir y cuando lo hizo se chocó con la morena quedando pecho con pecho, ella estaba completamente deprovista de ropa y lo miraba fijo a los ojos, aprovechando ese contacto y casi por casualidad frotó sus pezones erectos en el pecho de Law.

-¿Podrías alcanzarme una toalla?—le dijo-es que no las encuentro.

Podría decirse que Trafalgar Law era un hombre que no se dejaba amedrentar por nada, pero por algún inexplicable motivo, esa mujer conseguía provocarlo.

Fue en busca de una toalla limpia y regresó al baño, estaba claro que ella lo provocaba, pero él no se iba a mostrar débil ante una mujer.

La visión se le nubló un poco por el vapor proveniente de la ducha, la falsa Robin ya no estaba allí pero el agua seguía corriendo, cerró el grifo y cuando se disponía a darse vuelta nuevamente pudo sentir los duros pezones de la morena, esta vez clavados en su espalda.

-Arigato, Trafalgar san—dijo ésta pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de él, tomando la toalla y rozando casi de casualidad la creciente erección del Sichibukai.

Law no pudo evitar semejante provocación y decidió tomar el toro por las astas.

Se dio vuelta para encararla y lo único que vió fue una lluvia de pétalos de Sakura.

-Con que quieres jugar—pensó.

Antes de retirarse del cuarto de baño hecho una rápida ojeada para ver si la encontraba, nada, ni rastros.

Volvió a la habitación y tanto Ussop como Caesar seguían durmiendo, es más, roncaban.

Percibió el aroma a flores que despedía el cuerpo de la arqueóloga y cuando miró hacia el sillón junto a la ventana, la encontró leyendo, le pareció una ilusión, pero estaba seguro de que en efecto era ella.

Estaba sentada cruzada de piernas, con el libro en su regazo, pero completamente desnuda. Los rayos de sol provenientes de la ventana iluminaban su piel, dándole un tono dorado muy seductor.

Trafalgar no aguanto más y con paso firme se acercó al sitio donde ella se encontraba, un intenso deseo animal de poseerla se apoderó de él.

Una vez junto a ella y sin decir nada la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño, mientras ella reía divertida, como si su plan estuviera saliendo a la perfección.

-¿Con que te gusta jugar conmigo mujer?.

La morena no le contestó sólo emitió un pequeño gritito, cuando el Sichibukai la introdujo en la ducha y abrió el agua caliente, luego se quitó el pantalón y también entró.

Ella lo miraba entre sorprendida y divertida y él no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y la besó apasionadamente, como si hubiera deseado ese beso durante mucho tiempo, cosa que en realidad era cierta, la deseaba desde el momento en que la vió dos años atrás en Shambody y se lo demostraría con hechos.

El beso fue tomando intensidad y mientras sus lenguas se exploraban y sus bocas se mordían, sus manos hacían lo propio, acariciando y conociendo uno el cuerpo del otro.

Law la tomó de la cintura y elevó sus piernas haciendo que ésta lo abraze con ellas, mientras la penetraba lentamente, pero profundo.

Robin ahogo un grito mordiéndole el hombro, cosa que a él excitó más aún y comenzó a lamer su cuello y sus orejas, mientras continuaba moviéndose lentamente.

La arqueóloga arqueo su espalda y él aprovecho esto para bajar con su boca hacia los hermosos pechos, lamiéndolos, besándolos , mordiéndolos y bebiendo de ellos hasta la última gota de agua que caía por allí.

Robin estaba cada vez más agitada y no pudo reprimir un grito de placer cuando Trafalgar mordió con fuerza uno de sus pezones y luego comenzó a lamerlo mitigando el dolor.

Bajo el ritmo y la apoyó en el borde de la bañera, recostándola, el contacto de los azulejos frios en su cuerpo caliente le provocaron un estremecimiento.

Law levantó una de las piernas de Robin y la apoyo en uno de sus hombros, penetrándola profundamente, ella gimio ante el placer que esto le produjo y Trafalgar le demostró que podía darle aún más.

Comenzó a embestirla suavemente en un comienzo y luego violentamente, ella gritaba, lo arañaba y mordía, cosa que a él volvía más loco.

Esto lo obligó a acelerar sus movimientos, puesto que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo más la situación.

Robin se derretía ante las sensaciones que le provocaba este hombre, que mientras se movía pellíscaba sus pechos con una mano y con la otra, ya casi llegando al final comenzó a estimular su clítoris, cosa que le provocó un intenso y placentero orgasmo, al igual que él que se corrió violentamente y luego se dejó caer sobre ella ahogando los gemidos de ambos con un beso.

Descansaron sus cuerpos por un breve instante y se incorporaron, Law abrió nuevamente el agua y se dieron un baño juntos.

Luego de vestirse, él fue quien abandono primero el cuarto de baño para no levantar sospechas

Caesar se movía en sueños y Ussop ya tenía los ojos entreabiertos, no le sorprendió ver a una falsa Robin junto a la ventana.

El artillero lo miró fregándose los ojos y le dijo:

-Si no fuera porque la veo allí sentada juraría que tu y Robin estuvieron haciendo "cositas" en el baño mientras dormíamos—puso especial énfasis en la palabra "cositas".

Law lo miró indiferente y le dijo:

-Preparensé que en breve nos vamos, despierta a ese sinvergüenza—dijo señalando con su espada al científico.

Mientras Ussop despertaba a Caesar, Robin aprovechó la distracción para salir del baño y hacer desaparecer a su falso yo, el narigón la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada.

Recogieron sus cosas y partieron.

Luego del altercado en el puente y luego de cruzarlo utilizando a Caesar de globo, decidieron que debían separarse un rato.

Trafalgar estaba pensativo y ella que estaba parada unos pasos por detrás de él le dijo picaronamente:

-¿Qué es esa cara horrible que estas poniendo?.

El se giró y le susurró al oído:

-Solo pensaba, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas al Den Den Mushi, cualquier cosa.

-Claro que lo haré Trafalgar san—se acercó un poco mas susurrándole al oído—Siempre que te necesite—y se despidió mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella se marchó con Ussop hacia el bosque y Law no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, recorriendo su perfecta figura.

-Que así sea—murmuró.

-¿Qué murmuras?—preguntó el científico.

-Cállate y camina—fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

.

.

.

Por otro lado la morena caminaba unos pasos por delante de un temeroso Ussop, que sonriendo le dijo:

-Oi Robin, juraría que entre tú y el Sichibukai sucede algo.

-Callate y camina—y su mirada bastó para que no insistiera con el tema.

Y así cada uno prosiguió su camino, el resto de la historia aún no lo sabemos.

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Les dejo este shot sobre Law y Robin**_

_**Soy adepta del ZoRo pero como que esta pareja me inspira muchas cosas…**_

_**Espero les guste y me dejen sus Reviews tanto buenas como malas…**_

_**Agradesco a todos los que siguen mis historias y obviamente a Oda sensei por prestarme sus personajes.**_

_**Bueno sin más me despido hasta la próxima historia que de seguro será un ZoRo…**_

_**Besos a todos! **_


End file.
